Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-30924897-20170315190424/@comment-77.151.40.72-20170408165636
88.170.237.69 a écrit : Contributeur 77, D'accord j'y suis allez un peu fort, désolé. Le but étant de te faire comprendre que ton opinion (Mihawk le plus grand épéiste qui ne sera pas détrôné) basé sur un encadré du narrateur, n'est pas un élément dans le débat qui prouvera quoique ce soit. Hors tu ne cesses de donner ta version pour te justifier. à côté de ça, on est plusieurs à donné des éléments concrets du mangas (des faits), auquels vous ne répondez pas : (vista qui n'à pas combattu contre mihawk pour le titre, Shanks qui n'avait pas forcément cet objectif qu'on lui prête et pour cause il est devenu empereur, etc) On est certes en accord sur certains points, toutefois, j'aimerais que tu reconnaisses (mais tu n'est pas le seul) en toute honnêteté les limites de ton argumentation quand il est essentielement basé sur ton ressenti personnel. bref encore désolé, je ne voulais pas "t'agresser" Non la seule chose qui est basée sur l'encadré, c'est Mihawk n°1 au chapitre 51, les références aux Databooks où les déclarations des personnages (Zoro, Zeff, les perso de Marineford...), après je ne fais qu'exposer mon avis. Qu'il ait combattu Vista, Shiliew ou je ne sais qui ne change rien au fait qu'il était au dessus de tout les épéistes au chapitre 51, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord dessus non ? La chose qui me fait dire que Mihawk leur est toujours supérieur (car il me semble que tu étais d'accord pour dire qu'au chapitre 51 Mihawk était le n°1 en reprenant l'exemple de la robe bleue...), c'est que Zoro l'a pris comme objectif final et je ne vois pas comment Oda pourrait tourner tout cela en déclarant que tout à coup, 850 chapitres plus tard que Mihawk n'est pas le meilleur sabreur, quid de toute la symbolique au chapitre 50, quand Zoro a perdu ? La 3e chose c'est le Databook Blue Deep qui dit que Mihawk EST le meilleur sabreur au monde. Il est aussi dit dans ce Databook que Mihawk est le n°1 depuis un bon bout de temps (The man who stands at the top, reigning over the path of the sword for many long years!!). Au fait même le Databook Red sorti avant le Databook Blue disait de Mihawk qu'il est l'épéiste n°1 et que Shanks est un épéiste d'élite. La 4e chose bien sûr plus subjective c'est qu'à chaque fois que Mihawk apparait, les persos en remettent une couche sur sa position de n°1. Depuis les débuts du manga il n'y a pas un seul personnage qui a émis le moindre doute sur cela, ce qui à mon avis aurait été le cas si Mihawk n'était pas le réel n°1 à ce moment là. "à côté de ça, on est plusieurs à donné des éléments concrets du mangas (des faits), auquels vous ne répondez pas : (vista qui n'à pas combattu contre mihawk pour le titre, Shanks qui n'avait pas forcément cet objectif qu'on lui prête et pour cause il est devenu empereur, etc)" Le sujet n'étant pas l'ambition de Shanks ou "Shanks aurait-il pu le devenir" mais qui est le meilleur épéiste actuel (ou plutôt post-chapitre 51, dans l'optique où Mihawk ne le serait plus depuis) je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir avec lui. Quant à Vista il n'a jamais combattu Mihawk de toute évidence et pourtant (!!) il est dit que Vista est assez fort pour juste tenir un combat contre Mihawk. Preuve que l'encadré de Mihawk met - comme celui de Barbe Blanche - tout le monde dans le même sac, que ces derniers aient combattu Mihawk ou non.